Double Space Wedding
by purplecat41877
Summary: Andros and Ashley, along with Zhane and Karone, get married on KO35.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Double Space Wedding**

On the Astroship, Cassie was doing Ashley and Karone's hair and makeup. In a few hours, Ashley was going to marry Andros and Karone was going to marry Zhane.

"I'm excited about getting married on KO35," Ashley said.

"So am I but I'm also a little nervous," Karone said.

"I'm happy for both of you," Cassie said. "You picked great guys to marry."

"I wonder if the guys are as nervous as we are," Ashley wondered.

"It's possible," Karone said.

* * *

In another room, Andros and Zhane were getting ready for the wedding when there was a knock on the door. They answered the door and let T.J. and Carlos in.

"Ready for the big moment?" T.J. asked.

"As ready as can be," Andros said.

"I hope everything goes smoothly," Zhane said nervously.

"As long as you're happy, that's the important thing," Carlos said.

"This is one of the biggest decisions ever," Andros said.

"I just hope the girls don't back out," Zhane said.

"Try to think positive," T.J. suggested.

"Both of you chose great girls to marry," Carlos said.

"That's true," Andros said.

"Also, Kinwon and Tyqua will be performing the ceremony," Zhane said.

"We'll let you finish getting ready," T.J. said.

"See you in a bit," Carlos said and then he and T.J. left the room.

* * *

"Do you think we're making the right decision?" Ashley asked.

"I hope so," Karone replied.

"I love Andros but I'm not sure if we're ready for marriage."

"I feel the same way about Zhane."

Ashley and Karone wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other.

"We have reached KO35," Deca, the ship's computer, announced.

* * *

On KO35, Kinwon and Tyqua were standing on a podium with Andros and Zhane standing on either side. Cassie, T.J. and Carlos were standing across from them.

Just then, Ashley and Karone walked down the aisle. They stopped when they reached Andros and Zhane.

"This day we will join these couples in a double wedding," Tyqua said.

"We shall start with the exchanging of the vows," Kinwon said.

"Ashley, do you vow to love and support Andros until death?" Tyqua asked.

"I do," Ashley replied.

"Andros, do you vow to love and support Ashley until death?" Kinwon asked.

"I do," Andros replied.

"Karone, do you vow to love and support Zhane until death?" Tyqua asked.

"I do," Karone replied.

"Zhane, do you vow to love and support Karone until death?" Kinwon asked.

"I do," Zhane replied.

"We shall now do the rings," Tyqua said.

"Please bring the rings forward," Kinwon instructed.

T.J. and Carlos walked over and handed over the rings. Then they walked back to where they were standing.

"Ashley and Andros will now put the rings on each other's fingers and so will Karone and Zhane," Tyqua said and then the wedding rings were exchanged.

"Now we shall do the pasta string part of the ceremony," Kinwon said, handing a piece of spaghetti string to Andros and one to Zhane.

"Both couples will start at each end and eat the pasta string until they are kissing," Tyqua explained.

"Once they kiss using the pasta string, they shall be pronounced husbands and wives," Kinwon said.

Andros and Ashley started at either end of their pasta string and Zhane and Karone did the same. Once both pairs of lips met, Kinwon and Tyqua pronounced both couples husbands and wives.

Zhane and Karone walked back down the aisle and so did Andros and Ashley. Cassie, T.J., and Carlos showered them with purple glitter.

Andros and Ashley entered the Astroship along with Zhane and Karone. Carlos, T.J., and Cassie helped Kinwon and Tyqua clean up.

Several minutes later, Carlos, T.J., and Cassie entered the Astroship. Kinwon and Tyqua waved as the ship took off.

"That was a very unusual wedding," Cassie said.

"Not to mention special," T.J. said.

"I really enjoyed seeing our friends get married," Carlos said.

"Where are the brides and grooms?" Cassie wondered aloud.

"Probably in their rooms," T.J. replied.

"We should let them be alone with each other," Carlos suggested and Cassie and T.J. nodded in agreement.

Cassie, T.J., and Carlos chatted for a while. Then they headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
